The Thirteenth Holy Grail War of OT
Overview The Holy Grail War is a fight between 14 players, 7 servants and 7 masters. The last remaining team is crowned the winner and has the right to claim the Holy Grail for themselves. The teams move across a pre-determined map and work to eliminate other teams in order to achieve victory. Ending The War: '''The only viable winner of the war is a single team. When only one master has any servants contracted, that team is declared the winner at the end of the turn. If no team exists, the war ends in a draw. '''Communication: '''Players may obviously speak about anything in the update topic. However, communication with any other team is strictly prohibited unless you are in the same area as they are. If a servant and master were to be separated, they are allowed to speak outside of the game. '''Alliances: Players have an option to forming an alliance. Alliances may come in any form: temporary, lasting, etc. All alliances are non-binding and hold no value besides trust between the players. Turn Order: The order that actions occur during a turn are as follows- 1.Regeneration 2.Upkeep Costs 3.Movement 4.Command spell usage. 5.Support skills (including Support Noble Phantasms) and item usage. 6.Offensive skills (including Offensive Noble Phantasms) 7.Fleeing Movement Each master and servant has a movement stat which determines the maximum number of spaces they are able to move in a turn. Moving one space on the map costs one movement point. Movement points will be recovered at the end of every turn. Masters will use the same movement stat as their servant and not have to pay any movement points as long as they are traveling with their servant. Luck will determine the order that teams move. If Luck is ever tied, movement will occur simultaneously. Movement will occur at the start of a turn, after regeneration. Teams may choose the route they wish to take to reach their destination. Luck can be lowered during the movement phase in order to delay movement. While moving, it is possible for a team to pass through a location that is occupied by other players. Alternatively, it is possible for teams to notice other players passing through their location. In either case, the team with the higher combined AGI and LCK value has the option to stop the other team and initiate combat. Not choosing to intiate combat will simply inform you that someone has been sighted. Players in the same location after the movement phase will automatically notice each other. Movement cannot occur while in combat. All movement occurs at once, so it is impossible to move one space, wait, and then move another space in the same turn. Servants A servant is a powerful familiar that may belong to one of seven classes: Saber, Archer, Caster, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, or Berserker, each with his or her own strengths and weaknesses. There is only one of each class; no duplicates exist. They come from anime, manga, visual novels or Japanese video games. Death: A servant will die if either their health or their mana are exhausted. Regeneration: At the beginning of each turn, a servant will regain a portion of their health and mana. Servants will not regenerate if they were in battle or took damage from an offensive skill the previous turn. Servants separated from their masters will have their health and mana regeneration cut in half. Masterless: '''Should a servant lose his or her master, they will not regenerate health or mana and instead lose 35% of their mana at the end of each turn until a new contract is established. '''Form: '''A servant generally exists in the corporeal realm but they also have the ability to turn into spirit form. While in spirit form, servants are impervious to attacks, but in the same regard, cannot protect their master. While in spirit form, the servant’s health and mana regen is boosted by 50%. Turning into or returning from spirit form will cost the master a support action and occurs at the very end of the support phase. Servants in spirit form cannot be detected by other players and are not affected by field effects. Servants in spirit form cannot leave their master's location. If a master dies while their servant is in spirit form, that servant will automatically enter physical form. Servants are not able to willingly enter spirit form while engaged in battle. '''Protection: A servant will protect their master from all attacks by default. A master cannot be targeted by most skills as long as their servant is present in physical form with them. Absorption: '''A servant may absorb a fallen servant’s previous form, restoring 25% of their maximum health and mana. A dead servant will be automatically absorbed, but can be bypassed; in this case the servant with the highest Luck will absorb the servant. In case of a tie, regeneration from absorption will be split. Servant absorption occurs at the end of a turn. A dead servant's remains will only remain in an area for one turn. Civilians '''Mugging: '''A master can order his servant to rob a civilian of their money. After mugging a civilian, a master will receive 15,000 Yen. Mugging a civilian consumes a servant's support action for the turn. These actions will draw very little attention. '''Consumption: A master can order his servant to consume a civilian. An absorbed civilian will restore 15% of a servant's maximum mana. Absorbing a civilian is only possible if the servant is outside of battle. A servant consuming a civilian can take no other actions that turn besides moving. Be aware that these actions will not go unnoticed. Consumed civilians will automatically be mugged. Masters Masters are human magi who have formed a contract with a servant through the use of command spells granted by the Holy Grail. Generally much weaker than servants, a master's main role is to provide magical energy to their servant. Death: Death occurs when a master’s health drops to zero. Unlike servants, they do not die when their mana reaches 0. Regeneration: '''Identical to servant regeneration, masters will recover a portion of their health and mana at the beginning of each turn. Masters will not regenerate in battle. '''Servantless: '''If a master loses their servant, they are allowed to make a new contract with a masterless servant. A master may seek refuge at the IGM's office to retire peacefully at the end of the turn. '''Absorption: Identical to servant absorption, consuming a fallen master will restore 25% of a servant's maximum mana. Money: '''Masters can obtain money from having their servant mug civilians or taking them from dead masters. The war takes place in Japan, so Yen is the currency of choice. Money can be used to purchase information from the IGM or purchase items from specific locations on the map. Money can be willingly transferred between masters. '''Items: This war will have items that masters can buy and use on their servants. Items can be willingly transferred between masters while not engaged in combat, but no more than two items can be carried by a master at a time. Contracts Each master and servant pair will start out with 3 command spells. These command spells are the proof of a contract between a master and a servant. When all 3 command spells are used, the contract between the master and servant is broken. The master and servant may choose to immediately re-establish their contract if it is broken in this way. A master cannot have more than 2 servants contracted at one time. If a master does have 2 servants contracted at a time, the mana regen to both servants will be cut in half. Additionally, their damage output will be reduced to 75%. A contracted servant may not attack their master. Contracts can be formed as a free action. 'Command Spells' Command spells may be used by masters to provide their servant with additional powers or abilities. Using a command spell will occur during the appropriate phase but may be delayed. Only one Command Spell may be used per turn. The available command spells are: Stop Holding Back: Increases all of a servant's stats by one rank for two turns. Stats at or above A will instead recieve two positive sub-ranks, with the exception of Agility reciveing only one positive sub-rank. Cannot be stacked. Survive at all costs: A servant's defensive abilities are raised to their limits, increasing their Endurance and Magical Defense to EX and removing all negative status effects. All damage dealt by the servant is reduced by 50% for the turn. All other damage reducing effects the servant may have are negated. Lasts one turn. Cannot be stacked. Escape from here: '''Allows an immediate escape of a servant and their master, allowing them to move up to two spaces on the map. Using this command spell prohibits movement during the next turn. '''Come to me: '''Immediately summons a servant to their master's location. '''Do as I say: An absolute command to override disobeying servants. Masters will gain full control over their servant's actions. Lasts for 5 turns. Protect X: Allows a servant to protect a target besides their master. A servant will be hit twice if both the servant and the player they are protecting are targeted by the same skill. Lasts for one turn. Enter Spirit Form: '''Orders a servant to go into spirit form immediately. '''Enter Physical Form: '''Orders a servant to go into physical form immediately. Combat '''Initiating Combat: Before a full battle can start, combatants much skirmish with each other. A skirmish is identical to regular combat with the exception that only servants can participate and only one normal attack can be used. During a skirmish, masters can only use command spells or order their servant to enter physical form. The skirmish will be skipped if two players who have been in the same area for at least one turn decide to initiate combat. Declaring hostile intentions will restrict movement for both the attacker and the target. Non-servants will not be able to retaliate against a skirmish. Combat can also be broken at anytime if both of the fighting teams agree. Entering a Battle: '''When entering an ongoing battle, a player must first skirmish with one of the combatants already in battle. The player entering the battle will direct one normal attack towards someone else who is already engaged in combat. A player entering a battle this way can still be targeted by attacks from the players already in battle. Since masters and familiars can't skirmish, they must be in the same area as their target for at least one turn before entering an going battle. This restriction does not apply if a servant on the master's or familiar's team was already engaged in the battle. The skirmish is skipped if you have been in the same area as the ongoing battle for at least one turn. '''Support Skills: Servants can use one support skill per turn. Support skills occur during the appropriate phase, but may be delayed. Bounded Fields: '''A special type of support skill that targets an area rather than other players. Bounded fields will provide a specific effect to that area or players in that area. There is no limit to the number of bounded fields that an area can hold. '''Free Actions: Skills that do not consume any support actions for the turn. Offensive Skills: Servants can use one offensive skill per turn. All offensive skills will have their rank, base damage, type and maximum targets indicated. Physical attacks are amplified by STR and reduced by END. Magical attacks are amplified by MAA and reduced by MAD. Offensive skills occur during the appropriate phase. Normal Attacks: '''Normal attacks are offensive skills used by servants that cost no mana, have a base damage of 10 and can only target one enemy. Normal attacks may be either physical or magical, with physical normal attacks being non-ranged, and magical ones being ranged. Each positive sub-rank in AGI allows the use of an additional normal attack per turn. Normal attacks will use the higher offensive stat by default unless specified. '''Noble Phantasms: '''When using an offensive Noble Phantasm, a servant cannot use any additional offensive skills or normal attacks during the turn. Servants using support Noble Phantasms are free to use any offensive skill that turn, including offensive Noble Phantasms. '''Aerial Combat: '''Several characters have the ability to fly, which grants different effects depending on the rank of Flight. Any flying player will take 15% less damage from non ranged attacks during battle. '''Conditionals and Delaying: '''It is possible to set your moves so that certain skills will only be used when they meet a set condition. For example, you can set a condition to only attack somebody if they attempt to attack you first. Command spells, support skills and offensive skills can be delayed to a later part of the appropriate phase. When two players delay actions, causing a stalemate, one will be forced to act first. The player with the lower Luck value will be forced to make their move first in this situation. If Luck is tied, AGI will be used as a tie breaker. If AGI is also tied, one of the players will be randomly be forced to act first. '''Fleeing: '''Masters and servants may choose to flee to an adjacent area during battle. A fleeing player may not take any other actions on that turn besides the use of a command spell. Fleeing cannot occur during skirmishes. If you flee into an area that is already occupied by someone, the skirmish will be skipped next turn if the two parties decide to initiate battle. Stats '''Strength and Magical Attack: The multipliers for Strength and Magical Attack are as follows- E-100% D-115% C-130% B-160% A-190% EX-250% Each positive sub-rank will add 10% to the multiplier. Strength will be abbreviated as STR while Magical Attack will be abbreviated as MAA. Endurance and Magical Defense: The multipliers for Endurance and Magical Defense are as follows- E-100% D-90% C-80% B-65% A-50% EX-20% Each positive sub-rank will subtract 5% from the multiplier. Endurance will be abbreviated as END while Magical Defense will be abbreviated as MAD. The damage formula is simply STR/MAA multiplier (of the attacker) x Base damage of skill used x END/MAD multiplier (of the target). '''Agility: '''The values for Agility are as follows- E-1 D-2 C-3 B-4 A-5 EX-6 The order of moves during each phase will be decided by the Agility value. Whoever has the higher Agility value will go first during a phase unless their action is delayed. Luck will be used as a tie breaker if Agility is tied. If both Luck and Agility are tied, actions will occur simultaneously. Each positive sub-rank in agility adds .25 to the Agility value and allows the use of an additional normal attack during combat. Agility will be abbreviated as AGI. '''Luck: '''The values for Luck are as follows- E-1 D-2 C-3 B-4 A-5 EX-6 The order of movement during the movement phase is decided by the Luck value. The team with the higher Luck value will move first unless their movement is delayed. Each positive sub-rank adds .25 to the Luck value. Luck will be abbreviated as LCK. '''Noble Phantasm: '''The Noble Phantasm stat serves no purpose besides representing the power of a servant's Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm is commonly abbreviated as NP. IGM services The IGM is the moderator of the Holy Grail War. By going to the IGM's office on the map, it is possible to gain information about the other players in this war. There are two ways to obtain information from the IGM. The first way is by trading information. When trading information, you must specify whether you want to give information regarding your identity, general skills, noble phantasms, or something along those lines, along with who and what you want information about in return. The information you request cannot be more valuable than the information you give. The information you give will be revealed in the next night's public update. The information you gain is private, but may be shared if you wish. Obviously, information that has already appeared in public updates cannot be traded. The other method of gaining information is by buying it. By paying ￥30,000, you will get information about a team of your choosing. Information can only be traded or bought once per turn and both cannot be done during the same turn. Logic Game Participating in the logic game is mandatory. Each day, a new topic will be made narrating the most important events of the night. Using information gained from the public update, or through your own personal update, you can present either blue or red text. Blue text is used to propose theories based on previous observations. Blue text theories must however have a stated basis and be directed at either a specific class or player. A blue theory with an adequate basis must be countered before the next update or the GM will answer it in that team's place. Red Text is used to state absolute truths. While you are free to be misleading with red text, you are not allowed to lie with it. Both blue text and red text may be used to counter blue text theories. Blue text is used to propose alternate theories that are equally probable, but blue text used in this way must also have a basis. Red text is generally the most straightforward way to counter blue text. You can simply provide an answer to a blue theory by stating facts or state a fact that would destroy the basis of the blue theory. Gold text is used by GMs to post announcements, clear misunderstandings or state any abolsute truth. It is recommended that you are familiar with Umineko no Naku Koro Ni to fully understand the logic game. You can also ask the GM for clarification if you have any questions regarding the logic game. The logic game will be managed mostly by the players and have little GM intervention.